Hope Remains
by Twilight-Tinuviel
Summary: COMPLETE! It’s the Final Battle between good and evil. Harry falls for someone unexpected. Warning: mild slash, angst themes and character deaths. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

It's the Final Battle between good and evil. Harry falls for someone unexpected. Warning: mild slash, angst themes and character deaths. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only the plot line.  
  
Hope remains.  
  
Prologue The castle had been reinforced with a net work of spells, another ward had been set up for the use tending to the wounded, witches and wizards had been called for from other countries, people had been warned and prepared, but what ever precautions they took they new they would never be enough. The last hope of the wizarding world resided in one person; a flawed, yet optimistic, seventeen year old called Harry Potter. This is his tail, and how love can some times prevail against innumerable odds. 


	2. The day of reckoning

It's the Final Battle between good and evil. Harry falls for someone unexpected. Warning: mild slash, angst themes and character deaths. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only the plot line.  
  
Hope remains.  
  
Chapter One: the day of reckoning.  
  
A seventeen year old Harry Potter stood in the Great Hall of Hogwarts Castle. He hadn't grown in stature much more since fifth year, but he had become stronger emotionally. He was dressed from head to toe in a brown shirt and jeans over which he wore rich, sleeveless black robes to allow for easier movement. His wand was in his right hand, the other hanging at his side. He wore a leather belt around his waste on which hung a sword, concealed within its unadorned sheath so that only the ruby incrusted hilt was within view. The sword was none other than Godric Gryffindor's sword, which the Sorting Hat had given to Harry in his second year. Also on his belt hung an assortment of bottles, two dark green bottles containing healing drafts, one small crystal bottle containing veritaserum, but mostly containing poisons that could not just injure severely but kill quickly.  
  
The Great Hall was exactly the same as it had always been, with its roof charmed to appear like the sky out side and its large oak doors, except now it looked older, more rundown and neglected.  
  
The crowds of the other students were gathered around him; talking in hushed apprehensive tones. Harry glanced around the room; every face was showing fear, except those belonging to a small group of seventh year Slytherins. Their faces were smug and gleeful, each with its familiar sneer set in place. Draco Malfoy and his cronies must have sensed Harry watching them, for they turned their heads in his direction, and Malfoy's sneer became more pronounced. Malfoy was dressed in long and flowing dark green robes, so dark that they could only be seen as green when the light reflected on them. Harry hated that smug face, the one that had lived to torment him ever since he came to Hogwarts. Yet in some strange way they were both connected and Harry knew that he felt something for the young, pale, Malfoy, which was not hatred.  
  
Only when Malfoy looked away did Harry continue to look around the Hall. His gaze fell next upon a raised platform at the end of the crowded Great Hall, where all the teachers were congregated. Harry regarded each of the Professors in turn; McGonagall appeared to be her usual self, if only a little bit more thin lipped, Snape however appeared troubled and slightly unnerved, or apprehensive about the coming events, and Albus Dumbledore, the Head Master of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and the only person of whom Lord Voldemort was ever afraid, looked tired, old and worn out. His eyes no longer shone and twinkled, beneath their half moon glasses, like they once had. Harry's heart went out to the Head Master, felling sorry for the man who had tried so hard to do the best for everyone concerned. Harry continued to watch as Albus rose slowly to his feat, as one overly weary, to address the awaiting crowds. He reached the front of the platform and paused, drawing in a deep breath and slowly he began.  
  
"Today is the day of the Final Battle, The Great War. Today is the day that Voldemort will be over come and the world set once more to rights. Anyone who wishes to help does so of their own free will, but know this." he paused for effect and let his eyes roam across the sea of faces, some of which now appeared determined, whilst others remained scared and nervous. He continued, ".any one who tries to hinder our efforts will be punished by the ministry, who will look kindly towards traitors of the cause. Let us go and see what the day has brought to us." Dumbledore stepped gingerly off the platform, with the teachers all following a few steps behind him. The great swarming mass of students parted as though commanded to do so, allowing the Head Master to pass though the ranks. He walked out of the warm and comforting Great Hall, through the huge oak doors and in to the entrance hall. Harry dashed and pushed past the other students, most of whom had followed Dumbledore out of the Hall, so that he was walking next to the Headmaster. Ron and Hermione caught up with him after a minute or so.  
  
Dumbledore stood, as still and unmoving as stone, before the closed doors which lead out on to the grounds. Harry looked at the Headmaster, whom he had come to respect, and opened his mouth, about to speak, when Dumbledore cut him of.  
  
"Harry, this is your day and the final chance for us. I am so proud of you, my boy. Have hope and we shall prevail." With that he lent forward, and with a strength that belied his age and appearance, pushed open the heavy oak doors. 


	3. Battles begin

It's the Final Battle between good and evil. Harry falls for someone unexpected. Warning: mild slash, angst themes and character deaths. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only the plot line.  
  
Hope remains.  
  
Chapter Two: battles begin.  
  
The image that greeted them brought fear in to all their hearts. Out upon the grey grounds, of Hogwarts, stood row upon row of hooded and cloaked Death Eaters. Voldemort, no longer the thin weak appearing man, if Lord Voldemort could ever be called such, lead the group. Lucius and Worm Tail were stood just behind him. All the others were faceless and nameless, with masks covering their faces, yet each held its wand out ready and awaiting. They appeared unperturbed to find the majority of Hogwarts, students and teachers, waiting for them. It was almost as if they had known that Severus was going to inform Dumbledore about the attacks Voldemort had been preparing for.  
  
The Death Eaters advanced slowly and menacingly. Harry didn't notice five of the Slytherins sneak out of the doors and run down towards the advancing ranks. Dumbledore noticed however and mumbled under his breath "yes I did fear that was going to happen."  
  
The Death Eaters halted about five hundred yards away from the towering doors, when Voldemort lifted up one scaly, sickly grey hand. Dumbledore lead the students and teachers out on to the font steps. Time appeared to stop. No one moved, and the only sound was of rustling cloaks buffeting about in the wind. Harry felt something hit his hand. He looked at his clenched fist and slowly uncurled it palm upwards. A drop of cold water collected in his outstretched hand.  
  
It had begun to rain. It fell hard in torrents, blurring everything before him.  
  
Still no one moved.  
  
Slowly Voldemort raised his wand to the sky. Out if its tip came a ghostly green smoke, which rose high in to the air above the crowds. It took form; the Dark Mark. Dimly Harry heard the students behind in take a sharp intake of breath. The Dark Mark signalled that some one, probably many, were going to die that day. Never taking his eyes off of Voldemort, he watched as simultaneously all the Death Eaters raised their wands and pointed them at the teachers and students. Voldemort pointed his own wand at Harry's heart and whispered Avada Kedavra. That voice carried and cut through the air like a steal blade.  
  
Harry's basic human instincts kicked in. As though in slow motion he dropped his position and ran forwards. He could hear the Death Eaters curses whiz past him. He successfully dodged Voldemort's curse but couldn't block out the high pitched scream he herd behind him. He whirled round on the spot to see what had happened but he couldn't see through the rain. Around him people were running and screaming. Harry new someone had died and that it was his fault.  
  
His attention had wavered only for a few seconds but it was to long. Harry felt the Cruciatus Curse hit him in the back. He doubled over in pain. Chaos had broken out and the Battle had begun. 


	4. Loved ones fall

It's the Final Battle between good and evil. Harry falls for someone unexpected. Warning: mild slash, angst themes and character deaths. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only the plot line.  
  
Hope remains.  
  
Chapter Three: loved ones fall.  
  
Harry thought his head was being split open by the excruciating pain. He was on his knees, slowly sinking in to the mud. He didn't black out and focused all his energy on breaking the curse. After what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, he began to feel the power of the curse beginning to waver. Suddenly the pain stopped and, instantly, his vision cleared. He heard a heavy thud and turned his head to the right. A death Eater was lying face down in the mud, unmoving. Suddenly Harry felt a strong hand grasp the back of his robes, pull him upwards and set on his feet.  
  
He turned to look at the figure behind him. Severus Snape stood, smeared with mud, mixed with sweat and rapidly drying blood. Harry dropped his gaze down to the ground in respect and thanks, but halted it when it fell upon Snape's left hand, or what was left of it. For now Harry noticed that the drying blood on Snape's robes had come from Snape's own hand, which was mangled and pouring blood. In shock he raised his emerald green eyes to Snape's dark onyx ones. In that moment all the mean and nasty, un- thoughtful things Harry had ever said to Snape disappeared and evaporated. They were no longer important. In Harry's eyes Severus had paid his price for becoming a Death Eater, all those years ago. Snape inclined his head. They had reached a truce with out words.  
  
Harry and Snape didn't hear the killing curse being muttered by its caster. Harry saw green light engulf the two of them and then felt the weight of something heavy leaning against him. A second later Harry's mind had registered what had happened, just as the green light faded. Snape had been hit in the back and was now slumped, dead, propped up against Harry. Harry slowly, struggled to lower his Potions Master to the soft ground, and gently laid Snape's hands upon his chest. His throat was dry and his voice raspy when he laid a protective spell over Snape's body, knowing that now he would be free from pain, both emotional and physical.  
  
Slowly he stood upright, now determined and resolute. He had never realised it would come to this. All that could see were bodies flying, falling, curses shooting through the air. Bodies were lying on the ground, un- ceremoniously, both of Death Eaters, his friends, loved ones and people who he had never had the chance to know and now never would. Subconsciously Harry's thoughts went to Draco and what might have come to pass if Lucius Malfoy had been killed two years ago or if the Dementors hadn't revolted against the ministry and Lucius still remained locked up in a cell in Azkaban. Harry felt a sudden urge to find Draco and dissuade him from his predicted path of becoming a Death Eater, to save him from his family name.  
  
To left he could see Ron and Hermione battling it out with one of the masked Death Eaters. They too had grown stronger and wiser in the years Harry had known them. Seeing the people they had loved die had made them stronger people.  
  
To his right he could see Lupin pinning another Death Eater to the ground, his wand held at the Death Eaters throat.  
  
Harry looked away from the site and looked strait ahead. Determined that some good would come out of the day, and that he would avenge Severus' death, he walked forwards. His grip on his wand tightened with every step he took.  
  
The Death Eater that had killed Snape stepped in to Harry line of vision. The Death Eater reached up and pulled its hood down, uncovering its face. It was Lucius Malfoy's face that was revealed. He stood only a few yards away. Harry saw Lucius' lips curl up in to a sneer that remained Harry of the Draco he had loved to fight. Harry just smiled. Both of them raised their wands at the same time, but Harry was quicker. "stupefy." Harry watched as Lucius fell to the ground. Slowly he paced towards the unmoving form and without a word stepped over it. 


	5. Unpredictable events

It's the Final Battle between good and evil. Harry falls for someone unexpected. Warning: mild slash, angst themes and character deaths. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only the plot line.  
  
Hope remains.  
  
Chapter four: unpredictable events.  
  
Harry kept on walking. The crowds of fighting people appeared to part in front of him. He moved as though in a trance and kept his eyes fixed on one particular point ahead of him; Voldemort.  
  
He was only one hundred yards away from the end.  
  
As though sensing Harry approaching him Voldemort turned to face the boy that had been his downfall so many years ago. Their eyes locked together and the world around them seemed insignificant in the face of what was going to come. Time slowed for them and the noise dropped to a respectable silence, as though apprehensive. Harry was concentrating hard on maintaining his regular breathing. Voldemort didn't move at all and instead waited for Harry to come to him.  
  
Harry carefully avoided all the obstacles in his path; lifeless bodies, without breaking eye contact with the one thing he had always hated and despised, the one thing that had cost the lives of so many people. Voldemort had killed so many that were dear to Harry; his parents when his was but one year old, Sirius in the department of mysteries and Percy who had been killed only last year and had suffered torture at the hands of Voldemort, who had wanted information about the ministry. Today Voldemort had killed Severus; and how many others had been resigned to the same fate?  
  
He was only fifty yards away from the end.  
  
Voldemort reacted quickly and without waning. He raised his wand and pointed it directly at Harry's heart. Harry couldn't hear the words Voldemort spoke, but knew what the curse was. Green light shot out of the end of Voldemort's wand and came hurtling towards him. He didn't have time to move.  
  
Suddenly something hard hit him and he was pushed to the right, out of the way of the curse. The green light speed past him. He fell clumsily to the floor, and landed with a thud. He could feel a burning pain ripping through his right leg, sending stars to his eyes. Slowly he moved his head to the side and glanced downwards. A small, slight, blond figure was lying on top of him. Harry groaned and pushed the heavy mass off him. The figure rolled on to its back, spread eagled, showing its face. It was Draco Malfoy who had saved his life, and was now lying next to him, unmoving. Harry panicked. He so desperately wanted to save Draco. Harry shuffled over to the unmoving boy, dragging his right leg along behind him. Harry slid his right hand along the ground, and when he found it, grasped Draco's cold, slender hand tightly refusing to let go of another that he held so close to his heart. His mind showed him memories of the two of them cursing each other, yelling and fighting each other. He and Draco had been together so much of the time, as they were now. 'But now', Harry thought, 'my beloved enemy is dying for me.'  
  
Harry hadn't realised but all this time a very angry Lord Voldemort had been snaking its way towards the two boys.  
  
Harry was slowly pulled from his thoughts. He saw a shadow being cast on the ground, and tore his eyes away from Draco, never letting go of Draco's hand. He rolled on to his back and looked up.  
  
Voldemort was loaming, tall and menacingly above them. 


	6. Love and self sacrifice

It's the Final Battle between good and evil. Harry falls for someone unexpected. Warning: mild slash, angst themes and character deaths. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only the plot line.  
  
Hope remains.  
  
Chapter five: love and self sacrifice.  
  
Harry's breath caught in his throat. His eyes were drawn upwards to meet Voldemort's, dark hollow ones. He could feel Voldemort's mind inside his, probing his thoughts. They held their gaze for what felt like hours, while the battle raged on around them. Harry couldn't hear the screams of people dying, anymore. Harry couldn't feel the pain anymore, from his broken and bloody leg. He couldn't move anymore, but thankfully, Harry thought, Voldemort looked away. Harry hadn't realised that Voldemort had found out all the information, from Harry's mind, that he had wanted to know.  
  
Harry could only watch as Voldemort reached down and pulled Draco to his feet. Draco's hand slid out of Harry's, to fall by his side. Harry was in shock from Voldemort's unexpected actions, and was caused a further surprise when Draco's eye lids flickered open, revealing piercing silver eyes, that looked at Harry with deep emotion. Harry was taken aback by what he saw reflected in Draco's eyes; fear, hope, trust and most of all; love. Harry's heart leapt despite the terrible situation they were in.  
  
Voldemort backed away from Harry, so that he could asses the situation. He pointed his wand at Harry, and then at Draco, his least faithful servant. Voldemort was going to kill Draco later, in terrible pain, but for now he needed him alive. "The only way to kill Potter, the boy who was my downfall all those years ago by pure chance, was by destroying him emotionally. This can be achieved through killing the one person who he loves the most; the young Malfoy," thought Voldemort. By now his wand was pointed directly at the side of Draco's head. The young Malfoy, for his part, was not fighting against the threat of Voldemort himself; he had realised that fighting it was vain.  
  
All this time Harry had remained on the muddy ground but he had, by now, haled himself up into a sitting position, but the loss of the use of his leg, meant that couldn't easily rise to his feet.  
  
Harry's mind wouldn't let him accept the situation; the knowledge that Voldemort was going to kill Draco, who was trusting him for the first time ever in all the years they had known each other. Harry couldn't bear to let Draco down, to let him be killed by Voldemort, because Harry had, only today, discovered that Draco had real emotions behind the cold exterior walls that he had built up around him self.  
  
A wave of emotion washed over Harry, and he was taken aback by what he found; he wanted to save Draco because he loved him. How could he not have realised in all the years they had been at school together. Draco had been the only one who could succeed to draw out deep and passionate emotions from him, when all others failed in their attempts. He had always watched Draco move between classes to make sure he wouldn't sneak up behind him and curse him, or so Harry had thought. Now though it was too late, too late for speech, wild emotions.  
  
Harry knew what he had to do. With his right hand his pushed him self off of the ground, so that he was stood, facing the figure that was Voldemort. He reached to the belt, slung about his waste, and found the hilt of the sword. As he pulled it out of its sheath, it shone and glimmered, the rubies blazing like red hot coals. His grip tightened on its hilt, and it came free of its confines. Harry was beginning to see stars again; the weight being put on his broken leg was almost unbearable.  
  
Harry raised the silver blade, and to Voldemort's utter confusion, pointed its tip towards him self. Harry heard Draco inhale deeply, realising what Harry was planning to do, yet unable to stop it.  
  
With one final effort, Harry pulled the sword towards him self and felt pain as the biting steel broke his flesh, causing warm blood to seep in to his robes, staining them a vivid red. 


	7. Hope through pain

It's the Final Battle between good and evil. Harry falls for someone unexpected. Warning: mild slash, angst themes and character deaths. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only the plot line.  
  
Hope remains.  
  
Chapter six: hope through pain.  
  
Harry felt the blade pierce his chest and grind past his bones, the blood flowed freely. To Harry's annoyance the stroke hadn't killed him immediately, instead he had to wait to leave this world and be reunited with all his loved ones. Harry no longer able to stand fell forwards on to his knees.  
  
He hadn't yet let go of the blade. With a tug, and a twist of his wrist, that caused a horrible ripping noise, the blade a slid out of him and fell on to the muddy ground. Looking up with bleary eyes he could see that Voldemort too, had sunk to his knees. Blood was pouring out of his chest though no source of the injury was to be seen.  
  
To Harry's grim satisfaction the plan had worked. In relief he fell backwards staring at the sky above him. His mind began to slow down as his body was drained of blood. He realised it had stopped raining and Harry could see the stars. He lay watching them, now peaceful.  
  
His view was obscured by Draco's head.  
  
"Harry" it said, "oh I'm so sorry Harry, but thank you." He voice was shaking, and he sounded on the brink of tears. Harry couldn't, for all his might, understand why. After all he was finally going home, where he would wait for Draco.  
  
Harry reached upwards with his right hand, which was a ghostly white and laid his palm against Draco's cheek. Draco too, reached up, but gently pulled Harry's hand from his face, cradling it in his own hands. Draco's eyes searched Harry's face. He thought that the figure lying below him looked like an angel, and was slowly radiating a pale golden light. Draco's watery grey eyes latched on to Harry's emerald green ones.  
  
No words needed to be said. They each knew how the other felt.  
  
Instinctively Draco bent forwards and lightly brushed his satin like, rose ink lips against Harry's, in the lightest of touches. He pulled back, whispering "one day."  
  
Harry felt blackness close in on him and his tightened his grip on Draco's hands. He felt Draco's hands entwine their fingers with his, offering comfort and warmth. He felt, being no longer able to see though the darkness that had engulfed him, Draco's lips once more embrace his, and then move to place a kiss gently on his forehead. "One day," Draco repeated, "one day my love. Ill be with you soon." Harry smiled and let his eye lids fall closed as he whispered "I love you too, Draco."  
  
Harry new no more, and the last of his life flowed out of him. He was free.  
  
Draco felt Harry's grip on his hand slowly die away. He reached up with his left hand and brushed away a mournful tear that was sliding down his cheek. He hadn't even realised that he had been crying. Draco had known it was going to be this way; that he was going to be alone at the end and that the one person he loved, had always secretly been in love with, would die before they could express their love one another with more that fleeting words. With his right hand he slowly brought Harry's hand to his lips and he kissed it for one final time, the last time. With his remaining hand he picked up the sword from where Harry had dropped it. He laid it upon Harry's chest and crossed Harry's cold hands upon the hilt.  
  
Slowly he rose to his feet, his hands shaking. He had lost so much. He turned, as though in a trance, and to his amazement saw his father stood ten yards in front of him, next to Voldemort's unmoving body. He was coved in mud and looked highly dishevelled. His blond hair was sticking up in all directions; blood was splattered down his robes. He was limping, Draco noticed, and he looked half dead. He looked week and no longer harmful.  
  
This image was abruptly destroyed when Lucius lifted his wand in to the air pointing it strait at the chest of his only son and heir.  
  
Draco's heart went cold, and contracted painfully in his chest. The wind whistled around them, making any on lookers think that they were in suspended animation. There were no onlookers. Draco was all alone, at the end. He knew what was coming.  
  
Lucius' cold voice, carried on the wind, and whistled around Draco's ears.  
  
"This is the end! You are no son of mine" the voice was uncannily calm. It disturbed Draco on a deep emotional level. He had never heard his father talk to him like this, with indifference.  
  
"At the very last you are alone." They were words of a bitter truth which caused Draco's eyes to begin to well up with tears again, but he fiercely told himself that he would not cry anymore, and certainly not for himself.  
  
"Traitor of the dark lord, and friend to the enemy, you are. You are worth nothing. You are indispensable to the Dark Lord's cause, but only by my hand shall you be killed. Be thankful that I am your father and there for will not see you suffer.long."  
  
Draco watched as Lucius stepped forwards. He looked down at the ground, for his own wand. He had dropped hit when he had been sitting with Harry. The tears broke when his eyes reached Harry's motion less body, the salty water ran down his face.  
  
Painfully he tore his eyes away from Harry limp form, and rested his gaze upon his father. He didn't know but his once warm grey eyes were now full of bitterness and a deep hatred. He spoke to his father, voice now sure and defined "I am no friend of who you call the enemy." He narrowed his eyes, when he saw his father open his mouth to speech "I am his love and he his mine, we love one another and it is you that is alone, not me. It is you who never new love, you who has no one left at the end. It is you who is worth nothing."  
  
Draco lowered him self to the ground right next to Harry, and lay face up in the mud. Draco used his left and to prise Harry's right hand from the hilt of the sword, and entwined his fingers with Harry's.  
  
"I am no Malfoy" he said "do what you will to me for I know that I shall be reunited with Harry once more."  
  
Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand. He closed his eyes and consequently didn't hear his father walk towards him. Smirk on his lips, his father looked down upon his son and said clearly "Avada Kedavra." Green life engulfed them and life slipped way from Draco's fingers. He felt light and insubstantial, as his soul was ripped away from his body. He was being called in to Harry's awaiting arms. He could hear him, see him, "Draco." he heard Harry's heavenly voice call. He was home, he was where he belonged. He was content at last. 


	8. Epilogue

It's the Final Battle between good and evil. Harry falls for someone unexpected. Warning: mild slash, angst themes and character deaths. Please R&R. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only the plot line.  
  
Hope remains.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Harry had died for the cause, managing to save the wizarding world and his friends, or those who hadn't also been lost. Draco had died, but was reunited with Harry after death, if only in spirit and the thoughts, and hopes of others. Severus Snape to had been killed but had been forgiven, for his past wrongs, at the very last. Ron and Hermione had survived, but only just. Remus Lupin had been hit by a curse, cast by Sirius' killer lestrange. He had later died in the hospital wing from un-reparable damage and blood loss. Many others had also died in the war.  
  
Death eaters had either been killed in the fight, or were imprisoned after the battle was over. Lucius was caught and imprisoned; where as Worm Tail was killed. Voldemort, not being fully human, had been cast in to the void, there to remain forever defeated, unable to return.  
  
Hope remains because of one boy's lover for another, proving that love sometimes really can prevail. 


End file.
